tallcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Index
The comprehensive index of all comics including the things referenced therein, characters, etc. (under construction) = 2 strips for 2010 = Strip 71 19/01/2010 - Dr. Minivan schools the Shadman Strip 70 06/01/2010 - Make your own = 34 strips for 2009 = Strip 69 31/12/2009 - A Salute to the Quesadilla Strip 68 21/12/2009 - Johnny Christmastree Strip 67 09/12/2009 - Computer Prophecy Strip 66 15/11/2009 - Tattoupee Strip 65 07/11/2009 - The Death of Kane Strip 64 02/11/2009 - Later Felicity gets in trouble for having a bra in her laundry basket costume. Strip 63 23/10/2009 - Shame on Unwinder. She made a jump-rope rhyme for him. Strip 62 18/10/2009 - Spondulio and his Tall Comics ALSO TOO FAR STUFF Strip 61 10/10/2009 - The Hair Loss Formula and The Huffy Dimension. Strip 60 03/10/2009 - Barbecue Sauce creates a shirt for people who are stuck in a tree Strip 59 24/09/2009 - A proposal to Facebook, and a comic by Prudence Strip 58 15/09/2009 - Unwinder says a lot just by wearing night vision goggles Strip 57 05/08/2009 - Unwinder Meets a Wizard Strip 56 15/07/2009 - Unwinder was not impressed by a church. Strip 55 22/06/2009 - Unwinder's grandpa needed surgery because of a mattress Strip 54 28/05/2009 - Colonel Meathook thinks he is Grim Reaper. He lost everything. Strip 53 21/05/2009 - Sidewalk chalk is a sucky medium. Strip 52 09/05/2009 - Unwinder gets beaten to the punch on an idea he might have gotten eventually Strip 51 25/04/2009 - Barbecue Sauce proves himself a good friend while Unwinder proves himself a jerk Strip 50 11/04/2009 - The blood of Spondulio Wealthmonger shed for money Strip 49 07/04/2009 - Mildred goes to the dollar store and Barbecue Sauce finally smiles Strip 48 27/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Ben Heaton Strip 47 26/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Jackson Ferrell and Joe Harris Strip 46 25/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Cherish Ahlgren Strip 45 24/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Tom Helmuth Strip 44 23/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Matt Bohr Strip 43 18/03/2009 - Dudity and Sighing Aces Strip 42 16/03/2009 - A movie where the teaser poster is just a lens flare with a metallic logo Strip 41 03/03/2009 - Watchmaker Strip 40 19/02/2009 - Unwinder watches Tokyo Delta Jetlag D Strip 39 04/02/2009 - We are not told whether Unwinder still wants to smoke pot. Strip 38 19/01/2009 - Everyone grows up. Amy responds by showing some leg. Strip 37 10/01/2009 - Shadow and Chug do not recognize bad decisions for what they are. Strip 36 06/01/2009 - Howard's Tall ComI AM INSIDE YOUR HEAD = 35 for 2008 = Strip 35 12/12/2008 - Unwinder has a custom Simon Pegg mask with eyeholes in the cheeks. Strip 34 01/12/2008 - It turns out that Unwinder DID like Nutflix, but no longer. Strip 33 23/11/2008 - Shadow thinks that Unwinder is using a snowman to advocate a Drew Carey ripoff Strip 32 15/11/2008 - Insulting Sunday school song parodies are a condition of a bet Unwinder won Strip 31 08/11/2008 - Dr. Minivan's Tall Comics. Double Feature Strip 30 10/10/2008 - Unwinder needs some Axe immediately because he trolled Linkin Park fans Strip 29 06/09/2008 - This website feels the need to clarify Paris Hilton's reputation Strip 28 26/08/2008 - One for the guys who said there weren't enough chicks Strip 27 10/08/2008 - For a Few Ballots More Strip 26 29/07/2008 - Unwinder reads Khron's Wager Strip 25 21/07/2008 - THE ACCIDENT. A Tall Comics Accident Strip 24 06/07/2008 - A lawsuit could happen here. Strip 23 28/06/2008 - I am Heinz and this is Hunt's Strip 22 21/06/2008 - TALL COMICS XII: Unwinder suggests some concepts for a band! Strip 21 14/06/2008 - A PG13-rated comic featuring Strip 20 06/06/2008 - TALL COMICS X: UNWINDER GOES TO HELL! Strip 19 31/05/2008 - In which Unwinder learns his friend's greatest fear and then exploits it Strip 18 24/05/2008 - In which Unwinder has an insufficiently tall conversation with a calculator Strip 17 18/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 8 Strip 16 17/05/2008 - Unwinder presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 7 Strip 15 16/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 6 Characters: Skyla Hoogaboom, Paddington Cogs, Misers Strip 14 15/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 5 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom, Misers Strip 13 14/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 4 Characters: Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Misers Strip 12 13/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 3 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Misers Strip 11 12/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 2 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom, The Affected, Misers Strip 10 11/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 1 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Colin Aldridge Places: New Whitechapel Strip 9 10/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Cover Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom Strip 8 02/05/2008 - In which Unwinder reads a comic about nutcrackers Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe webcomics: Nutflix Strip 7 25/04/2008 - In which Dr. John Minivan operates under a certain stylistic influence. Characters: Unwinder, Dr. John Minivan References: Dresden Codak Strip 6 18/04/2008 - In which Uwninder tears the advertisers of good attitudes a new one Characters: Unwinder, Mildred References: The Foundation For A Better Life Strip 5 12/04/2008 - In which Uwinder hopes to get into the Taco Bell advertising business. Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man Taco Bell Commercials: "Best Mex", "He's Back" Strip 4 05/04/2008 - In Which Unwinder Is Really Devoted to His Ideas Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe webcomics: ftzw, High Score Comics!, Unwinder's version of Questionable Content (name unknown) References: xkcd, Powerup Comics, Questionable Content Strip 3 29/03/2008 - In Which Unwinder is Judgemental About Pirates vs. Ninjas Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce Strip 2 23/03/2008 - In which Unwinder plans a heist Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Amy Sauce Places: Howard's Coffee Shop Strip 1 20/03/2008 - In which Unwinder reads Celeb Magazine Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe media: Celeb